


School is Overwhelming

by PrinceAcidKitten



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, and dumb, it's short, might as well post it tho, this was a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAcidKitten/pseuds/PrinceAcidKitten
Summary: The boys are overwhelmed with school work.





	School is Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> This was a vent, so it's shitty. But I hardly ever finish anything so I might as well post it, if not to have something here.

"I'm gonna kill myself Evan. This is all way too much." Connor said flopping down face first on Evan's bed, his bag hitting the floor with a resounding 'thud'. He had three different projects to do and all of them were tedious and stupid. Evan rubbed Connor's back comfortingly.

"I know.. it's a lot for me too. But just think, we just have to make it through this year and then we're done with high school. You can do whatever you want after." 

"I don't think I'm gonna go to college Evan. I can't stand anymore school. I don't even know what I want to do with my life."

"I don't either, honestly." He sighed "it's exhausting trying to be an adult."

"Gahhh.. don't remind me." Connor said effectively ending the conversation by burying his face in Evan's comforter. Then he sat up and leaned into Evan. "I don't know what I'd do with out you Ev, you keep me sane."

Evan blushed and put his hand over Connor's in a gesture of affection. The taller boy turned his head and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek, causing said boy to smile and turn to kiss Connor's forehead. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Evan said "We should probably get to work on these projects now." Connor groaned but grabbed his bag to get started.


End file.
